1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to occupant propelled carrousels and more particularly to an amusement device comprising a rotatable tub in combination with a cooperative rotary carrousel which is occupant propelled.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Occupant propelled amusement devices and carrousels are known in the art. There are several patents which illustrate the state of the art of carrousels and amusement devices.
Willard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,914 discloses an inclined carrousel propelled by weight shifting of the occupants to change the center of gravity. The device comprises a body member rotatable in an oblique plane and carrying free turning seats at each end. To operate the carrousel, the seated occupant imparts a rotational force to cause the carrousel to rotate about its inclined or oblique axis. The carrousel is self contained and is not used as a driving or propelling means for other devices.
Eckberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,882 discloses an amusement device for supporting people and allowing them to revolve around a stationary support. To operate the device, a person seated in the highest position leans back causing an increase in weight at the highest point of the wheel. A person on the lowest part of the wheel leans forward, causing a decrease in weight at the lowest point of the wheel. This device is also self contained and not used as a driving or propelling means for other devices.
Pricer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,372 discloses a combination swing and merry-go-round which is occupant propelled. The oscillating motion of the swing is converted into a rotary motion for transmission to the merry-go-round by means of a pawl and ratchet clutch mechanism mounted on the oscillating shaft and which drives a set of bevel gears to rotate the merry-go-round.
The prior art in general, and these patents in particular, do not disclose this invention which comprises an inclined occupant-propelled carrousel which rotates to drive a tub occupied by other persons. Rotary motion is transferred from the carrousel to the tub through a pair of opposing conventional automobile rear end differentials spaced apart and operatively connected by a drive shaft, universal joint, and transmission.